It came from Ash's Toilet
:Mario and Luigi plunge a toilet for the first time in years. Overview Ash gets a letter from Pikachu telling him Wobuffet got stuck in the toilet. He asks Mario and Luigi to unplunge it. They dance through a grocery store and arrive at Ash's house. Mario and Luigi unplunge Wobuffet, and it gets stuck to Mario's face. Luigi eventually gets it off, and they decide to no longer be plumbers and get real jobs. Synopsis Mario and Luigi are hanging out by the mailbox when Ash walks by and takes a letter sent for him out of the mailbox. Ash reads the letter, which is from his Pokemon, Pikachu. Pikachu asks Ash to come back quickly, as an emergency has happened. Most notably, Wobbuffet has gotten stuck in the toilet. Ash realizes he's going to need to find a plumber quickly to deal with this problem. He turns around and looks at the Mario Brothers, wondering if they are still plumbers. Luigi isn't sure if they are right for the job, but after Ash bribes them with food, Mario quickly agrees to help and makes Luigi come along. Ash brings Mario and Luigi inside his house, leads them to the Bathroom, and hopes that Mario and Luigi can get the toilet unclogged. Mario and Luigi ponder for a moment on how to unclog the toliet, as it seems they have forgotten how. After obtaining a plunger from Ash, they attempt to unclog the toilet. Mario eventually unclogs the toliet, causing Wobbuffet to fly out onto Mario's face. Mario screams into his gloves as he tries to get the Wobbuffet off of him, while Luigi puts the plunger on Mario's face and starts to plunge it. Eventually, Luigi plunges Wobbuffet off of Mario's face, and it lands in the bathtub. Mario is furious and says that he's had enough. He says to Luigi that they are no longer plumbers, and that they are going out to get real jobs. The Mario Brothers walk out of the bathroom and ask Ash where the pizza he promised them is. Ash admits that he lied to them about the pizza, and Mario is furious. The Mario Brothers return home and prepare for their quest to find new jobs. Appearances Characters *Mario *Luigi *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Wobbuffet Locations *The Mailbox *Safeway *Ash's House *Mario's House Letters *First Letter to Ash Production Notes Character Revalations * Ash appears to be cheap skate, a characteristic which is reinforced in the episode, ''Blood Money'', as well as in the You're a Plumber parody music video. Series Continuity * Brock is mentioned for the first time. * This is the first episode to be filmed in a secondary location. Trivia * Ash offers to buy the brothers Wild Cherry Pepsi. References to Wild Cherry Pepsi is an ongoing joke in the cast's filming history. Movies on the Stupid Mario Brothers Youtube channel which mention Wild Cherry Pepsi include Arthur vs. The Druids vs. The Grail (movie 3 part 2), Lost in Puerto Rico (part 2), and My Lawn Mower Wants to Kill Me (episode 2). * The song played during the dance sequence is Let's Groove by Earth, Wind, and Fire. *Mario repeats this dance style in the season three episode, Like Hyrule, but not. *In the grocery store, Mario and Luigi perform an excerpt from the RMA film Rob Zombie Superbeast Fight, which can be found on the SMB Youtube channel. *Luigi offers Mario a hammer to unplug the toilet, a clever reference to the 1981 video game, Donkey Kong. *This episode's dancing, plunging, and iconic ending are included in the season three opening credits. *A blooper reel of the plunging scene is featured at the end of the episode. *Chris is the voice of Wobbuffet (which was revealed in a series FAQ) *Though Mario and Luigi quit being plumbers in this episode, they are still referred to as such in subsequent episodes. *At the end of the bloopers, Richard asks Dane if he has a mango in his kitchen, a direct reference to RMA's series of short movies called Bored (which can be found on the SMB Youtube channel). Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqFRIu8yO9M Category:Season One